The Spell Master's Challenge
by lemon drop 7
Summary: Attention Authors! Has your muse suddenly departed? Has writer's block left you staring at a blank screen? If so, then come on in, forget your worries and stories , and relax for a spell. This is a challenge. Oneshot in ch. 4. Submitted stories in ch. 6.
1. The Challenge

**The Challenge**

Hello, Authors!

I am The Spell Master, a.k.a. Lemon Drop 7 or LD7, if you like. In the next chapter you will find 3 spells I've invented (by murdering Latin) listed along with their effects. My challenge to you: pick one and write a story in which the spell is central to the plot. It's as simple as that.

So, please proceed to chapter 2 and check out the spells. If one catches your eye, or perhaps all three, then head over to ch. 3 for the rules. An example, that I've written myself, follows in ch. 4 and for those who might possibly care, my personal preferences are in ch. 5. As stories are submitted to me, I will list them in ch. 6 so that we may all enjoy them.

Good luck,

LD7,  
The Spell Master


	2. The Spells

**The Spells**

**Quick Disclaimer:** If these spells resemble your own, I can assure you, it is not intentional. I promise the spells themselves came from my little brain and I spent many a hour on a Latin/English Dictionary website for the incantations. I haven't seen these in any fics, so if you had the same idea, let's just say Great Minds Think Alike and leave it at that, ok?

1. Hopeless Curse  
Incantation: **Interguadium** (IN-ter-GAW-dee-um)

Effects: despair and hopelessness.

Derivation: from the Latin _interimo _meaning kill or _inter _meaning bury and _gaudium _meaning joy. Literal translation "kill-joy".

Notes: if used in a duel the target loses the desire to fight, in extreme cases the target may become suicidal, the strength  
of the spell is dependant on the caster's intention, it can be countered or if left alone it will wear off by itself.

* * *

2. Time Stopper Spell  
Incantation: **Diritempus** (dih-ree-TEM-pus)

Effects: stops time; everything freezes like you hit the pause button on life.

Derivation: from the Latin _dirimo _meaning stop and _tempus _meaning time.

Counter Curse: **Pergotempus** (PER-go-TEM-pus)

Derivation: from the Latin _pergo_ meaning to proceed/continue and _tempus_ meaning time.

Notes: must be countered, will not wear off by itself.

* * *

3. Voice Duplication Charm  
Incantation: **Vox Effingo **_**person's name**_(VOCKS eh-FEENG-go person's name)

Effects: duplicates, or copies, the voice of the person named in the spell; the caster can then speak with that person's voice.

Derivation: from the Latin _vox _meaning voice and _effingo_ meaning copy/duplicate/make.

Notes: must be countered, will not wear off by itself.

* * *

*Does anyone know how to get more than the regular amount of space between lines? I hit enter twice and try to save it and nothing happens. So I had to use the horizontal line thingy. Which is okay, but if someone can tell me how to have 2 spaces between lines, I'd appreciate it. And tabs. Why won't it let me tab a line over for an indentation? :) Thanks!


	3. The Rules

**The Rules**

**Genre: **Any. Make me laugh, make me cry... I dare ya.

**Rating:** Any. From kid-friendly K to mmm-hmm M.

**Length: **Any. Drabble or novel; size doesn't matter.

**Characters: **Any. Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Teachers... oh my!

**Pairings: **Any. All you need is love... whatever form that takes; het or slash.

**Plots: **Any. Cannon, AU, cliche, PWP: it's all good.

As you can see, I'm not particularly picky. I'll read anything. I may not like it... but I'll read it. ;)

**Now, for a few general rules.**

1. Please put a note somewhere in your story or summary that you are answering a challenge, and please include my username. No, I don't want credit for your story, but this way when someone reads your story they might come read the challenge. And if they decide to write a story, well, then, we all have more wonderful little fics to read!

2. Please let me know when you post a story that answers this challenge. I want to read it!! Also, I will try to keep a running list of stories and their authors so that we can all read each other's ideas. So, please contact me, either by reviewing "The Spell Master's Challenge" or by PM.

3. If this challenge recieves a good response, I will put up new spells for you guys to sink your teeth into... or pens... or keyboards, or whatever. I have plenty more where these came from.


	4. The Example

**The Example**

_"Vox Effingo Severus Snape" _

The whispered incantation went unnoticed by the couple who were totally wrapped up in each other. Harry slipped under his invisibility cloak and stepped around the corner. He watched his two best friends for a moment; shaking his head in exasperation. He hoped they would learn the lesson he was about to teach and that they could take a joke.

"Weasley! Granger! Separate immediately. 10 points from Gryffindor each for this disgusting public display of affection. "

Professor Snape's deep voice, liberally laced with venom seem to come out of nowhere. Ron and Hermoine jumped apart at the first word and started stammering apologies, flushing with embarrassement. Trailing off in confusion they looked around at the empty hallway. Harry pulled off the cloak, revealing himself and burst out laughing at the expressions on his friends' faces. They all jumped in shock at the sound of Snape's normally dark tones raised in laughter.

Harry quickly pointed his wand at his throat and said, "Finite Incantatem."

Smiling sheepishly, he said in his normal voice, "Oops, I forgot to take off the spell."

"Bloody hell, Harry. You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were Snape," complained Ron .

He was leaning against the wall, clutching his chest. Harry shook his head at his melodramatic friend. Hermoine smacked him hard on the arm, gaining his attention.

"Ow!"

"Oh, hush! Why did you scare us like that, Harry?"

He looked at his friends, deliberating exactly how to tell them that all of Gryffindor was tired of witnessing what should be their private moments. Sighing, he decided to be blunt.

"Look, guys, everybody is thrilled that you two have finally figured out you like each other and stopped fighting, but we don't really want to SEE it, you know? I mean, we're happy for you, but... well..."

Harry trailed off, hoping his extremely intelligent friend would come to the correct conclusion and spare him from having to be more specific. Sure enough, Hermoine spoke up.

"But... we've been overdoing it a bit. Is that it?"

Harry nodded, relieved.

"Yeah, just in public, you know, you're a little too affectionate. Sickeningly sweet, actually."

That last bit was said in good humor with a teasing punch aimed at Ron. The couple in question, grinned at their friend and agreed to keep things more low-key in public. As they headed back to their common room, Hermoine pestered Harry about the spell he'd used. Where he'd learned it. Will it copy anybody's voice? Ron and Harry shared an eye roll and a grin.

Things are back to normal, Harry thought happily, as he satisfied his friend's curiosity.

* * *

I know it's short and sweet, but that's kind of the reason I turned this into a challenge. I don't really want to write the stories - I just like making up the spells!


	5. The Spell Master's Preferences

**The Spell Master's Preferences**

**Genre  
**I don't have a favorite, however, I don't like horror as a general rule.  
I like humor, but only if it's actual humor - I'm not fond of parody or crack fics.

**Rating  
**I love sweet innocent fics. Having said that, I have nothing against sex. ;)  
For those who write M rated fics: PWP's are fine, kinks are fine, I prefer slash.

**Length  
**As long as you get your point across - I don't care if it's 50 words or 50,000.

**Characters  
**I love the golden trio, of course: Ron, Hermoine, and Harry.  
Snape, who is by far the most awesome character in the entire series.  
Dumbledore, who is NOT evil. Manipulative? Most definately. But not evil.  
Luna, but only if you can capture the random craziness of her wisdom.  
Neville, who is way under appreciated.  
Draco, who in all his many fanfic incarnations is evil, whiny, sweet, cowardly, nice, gay or straight: take your pick, I like them all.  
I like my peeps IC as much as possible. If they're OOC, give me a plausible reason for it.

**Pairings  
**First let me say that I love fics without any pairings. Friendship is good, people.  
My fave couples are: Ron/Hermoine for het and Snape/Harry for slash.  
My no-way-in-hell pairings are: Harry with anyone other than Snape or Ginny, possibly Draco.  
ANY form of Voldemort/Riddle in ANY way with ANY one. That's just sick and wrong on so many levels.

**Plots  
**I like original thought. Or at least a new take on an old classic.  
I also like cannon as much as possible.  
I'm not fond of non-magic AU's. I mean, really, what's the point of using Harry Potter if you're not going to use magic?

**These are not requirements! They are my preferences ONLY!**


	6. The Stories

**Stories**

Whoo-Hoo! The first story written with one of my spells is up!

1. Even Heroes Need Saving by Laurenke1


End file.
